User blog:The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy/First Impressions: Tilly Tour/Dinner Party
Howdy guys! It's time for First Impressions! (Though, having seen the episode before, more like "Second Impressions"! AM I RIGHT?! (Crickets Chirp) (Hey, that's my name!) Ahem. Anyway, let's talk about Tilly Tour and Dinner Party! "Tilly Tour": As I have said before (and will say many more times) Tilly is the best! She may be my favorite character! She's just so cute, innocent and wonderful! Not to mention downright hilarious! So I can safely say that it doesn't change here! Tilly is her usual lovely spirit, as she tries to get Alice to try new things and appreciate Big City. After a cute cookie making scene (Tilly makes eating cookies both funny and sweet!), Tilly takes Alice on a tour, which at first doesn't impress Alice. It is the only weak part, 'cause it's a bit boring, but luckily, the episode doesn't stick to this, and quickly lets us see the real "Tilly Tour". A weird composite animal, a dancing statue, and best of all, hotel shenenigans; it may not be the shows funniest sequences, but there's something fun and charming about each scene. And seeing the two bond and share some loving moments was nice. All in all, this part of the plot was funny, sweet and just plain fun, even if it wasn't the best the show can do. Oh, and Tilly is great. Now, on to our subplot! Bill and Cricket decide to renovate the bathroom, and of course, destroy it. It's all very simple and predictable, but that doesn't stop it from being really funny! Cricket and Bill have a great chemistry, and as usual, pull off a lot of great laughs! There isn't much to say about this episode; it's just a fun, nice episode. Not breaking into any top 10 lists, but still has it's own charm and a nice "Try New Things" lesson. And, just in case you still haven't figured it out, TILLY. IS. THE. BEST. "Dinner Party": This episode brings us a very engaging plot, with some great gags and character interactions, even if it isn't sensational like other episodes. The episode is another one centered on Cricket and Remy's unlikely friendship, and it really focuses on character contrasts. The two are opposites and their respective families even more so. It's fun seeing the night get worse and worse thanks to small but persisting problems, from the flowers getting destroyed, to a overcooked dinner to misunderstanding comedy routines (a thing, apparently). One thing I really liked was the conflicting characters: Cricket fantasizes that Bill and Russel will get along, as will Rashida and Alice, but instead, we see arguments between Bill and Rashida and Alice and Russel (and seeing their roles in their respective families, I'd say yes). The conflicts are fun and interesting, it all escalates to an insane football game (highlight of the episode) and we even get a reference to Nancy (long story indeed! (Loki from "Thor" (2011) TELL ME!!!!!!) Anyway, while this one also fails to be completely spectacular, it's a fun, well written and enjoyable episode with a good message and good character dynamics. And both episodes were fun! Yay! Next time: CRICKET AND GLORIA TEAM UP! GLORIA BACKSTORY DETAILS! ACTION! CHIP WHISTLER! CRICKET AND GLORIA BOND! CRICKET AND PHOENIX BOND! TONS OF FEELS! DRAMA! HEART! NANCY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bingo. Bango. The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy. Category:Blog posts